


ALLLLL THE IMAGINES (and requests and preferences)

by DracoPotter80



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: 18somes I don't care, All Ships, Basically all the fandoms, Bisexual, Gay, Im tired of tagging, Just ask if you aren't sure, Lesbian, Multi, Threesomes, basically everything, i don't know Star Wars very well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:55:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8366125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoPotter80/pseuds/DracoPotter80
Summary: Basically a collection of one shots, possible multi-chapter, preferences, imagines, EVERYTHING! You can request on my tumblr... Imagines-Oneshots-Galore or on the first chapter of this document. FIRST CHAPTER ONLY PLEASE REQUESTS ARE OPEN! Please allow at least one week for your requests.





	1. Request Bruce Banner- I need your help

**Author's Note:**

> Just a reminder 
> 
> REQUEST ONLY ON FIRST CHAPTER

So my request would be him trying to propose to the reader and asking the rest of the Avengers for help and they are next to no help. —--—--—--—--—--—--—--—--—--—--—--—--—-- 

Here you go! I hope you like this! I tried my best, sorry it took so long! 

He was stumped. Absolutely. Positively. Stumped. For the first time in his life, Bruce Banner didn’t the answer to his current problem, how to propose to you. You had been going out for over 3 years now, and living together for 1 so naturally, Bruce felt that marriage was the next step in your relationship. And he certainly loved you enough, and he knew you did as well. At first it had taken you two a while to start something but Bruce had loved you since the moment he met you back outside of your old job that fateful night. 

You had come out in a huff, your (h/c) flipping behind you as you spat and the man who had followed you out. Still fuming you had shot onto the road not looking beforehand and a cab took you out. Bruce was upon you in an instant checking you over for injuries, and when your (e/c) locked onto his he knew he was a goner. He was ready to spend the rest of his life with you, that was for sure but how to ask? All of a sudden Tony Stark burst into the lab and fell into a chair, rolling it over to Bruce. 

“What’s wrong Green Giant, I haven’t see you this stumped since Ultron,” he asked. 

“I’m trying to figure out how to propose to (y/n) but I haven’t been able to think of anything good so far,” 

“What have you thought of?” He asked again as he started to tinker with a machine close to him. 

“Nothing, that’s the thing. I’m stumped.” Bruce sighed, burying in his face in his hands. 

“Why don’t you push her in front a cab, isn’t that how you two met? You can give her mouth to mouth…” He suggested with a wink. Bruce just stared open mouthed at the billionaire, of course he would say something like that. He left the lab after that,closing the door on Tony’s laughter. Bruce made his way to the elevator and pushed the button to the main Avengers floor. Natasha, Clint, Bucky and Steve were all sat around the TV and Wanda and Vision were in the adjacent kitchen when he entered. 

“I need your help,” Bruce sighed as he wedged himself in the couch between Natasha and Steve. 

“Since when do you need OUR help,” chuckled Steve. “Aren’t you like the smartest person alive?” Bruce shrugged, he certainly didn’t feel very smart right now. “I don’t know how to propose to (y/n),” he said. 

“I asked Laura to marry me by shooting an arrow with a ring attached right next to her head. She nearly fainted at first but it worked out in the end,” Clint said motioning to the silver ring on his finger. 

“Yeah… I think Bruce would end up shooting her,” Natasha says, not looking up from her magazine as everyone nodded in agreement. 

“What about you Bucky, Steve said you used to get dates all the time,” Bruce asked. 

"Charming ‘em and asking them to marry you is two very different things. I’m not going to be of any help, sorry.” He says getting up and leaving the room, muttering something about going to the training room. 

“Yeah I can’t help either, sorry Bruce. I’m gonna go check on Buck,” and with that Steve is gone as well. 

“Do you want me to…” Wanda trailed off, making her eyes glow red, and scarlet smoke swirl through her fingers. 

“No it’s okay, I know (y/n) doesn’t appreciate you being in her head,” he exhaled. Wanda started to walk away, patting Bruce’s shoulder lightly on her way out, Vision went to go with her but stopped just in front of him. 

“You may want to try just saying something nice to her, she seems like the kind who would appreciate that,” with that he slipped through the wall and a muffled “what did I tell you about that?” could be heard from the other side of the wall. 

Bruce heaved himself back up and left Natasha and Clint in the common room as he went to his own room, moving to his top drawer to search for the ring. He should have known his friends couldn’t help him, they were all so different with their relationships than you and him. He guessed Vision helped a little, but he had no clue what to say. Bruce moved to his bathroom mirror and looked in the glass sighing when he saw his disheveled appearance. 

“Ahem… uhm.. Uh… (y/n), you have been with me since the very beginning. Through Ultron and all my mess-ups, it’s been you who has kept me sane. And I mean, even the big guy likes you, which is nice. Plus you’re smart and pretty and I really like you, well I love you which of course I love you and like you but uh will you marry me?…no?…okay yeah… this is stupid…” he sighs, scrubbing a hand through his hair. 

“I think it was perfect…” his head whips around to see you standing in the door a smile stretching across your face. “Yes I will marry you Bruce,” you laughed, going over to him and wrapping your arms around his neck. He was tense for a moment before he relaxed in your embrace and hugged you tighter. Soon you were both laughing as he picked you up and spun you around the room, he set you down and grabbed the ring from his pocket, sliding the simple diamond encrusted ring on your finger. You fought to keep your squeal of delight in, but gave up quickly. He just chuckled and kissed your forehead, a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders and he felt happier and lighter than he had since he got the ring. You were ecstatic, Bruce had made you happy everyday for three years, now you could be happy together for the rest of your lives


	2. Request- Negan X Preg!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan and (Y/N) are having a baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Just fluff is fine. Fluff is great. Maybe sick Rick? And plus, some really cute Negan/Reader would be cute, especially pregnant reader.
> 
> (N/L/N)= Negan’s last name. I’ve looked everywhere and apparently it’s just Negan so use your imagination for his last name lol.
> 
> For: Lonely_Shadow_616
> 
> (The other Rick X Negan is coming soon)

Things were tough in the Zombie Apocalypse. Rations were low, the death toll high, and most of the time; people were worse than the zombies. At least it was until Negan had found you. You were alone, starving and injured, not because of the biters thankfully, and he had you. At first you were hesitant to trust him, he was by himself at the time and could have easily taken advantage of you, but he hadn’t. He nursed you back to health and never touched you or did anything without your permission and it wasn’t long before you fell for his sweet smile and kind eyes. Then suddenly one day it wasn’t just you two anymore, apparently nobody was immune to his charms and in no time he had an army at his beck and call. He had kept you by his side through it all. 

 

You weren’t dense, you knew the things he did to other people and to the biters, but you also knew it had to be done to survive. You may not have agreed with his methods, but everyone did what they did to protect themselves and the ones they love in the new world and you couldn’t blame him, especially since you were his main reason for doing it in the first place. It was smooth sailing from then on, you always had food, shelter and Negan, and that’s all that mattered. 

 

Much to both your horror and elation, a few months ago you had found out you were pregnant. At first you cried, so scared to bring a child into this world when tomorrow was never a guarantee, but after seeing Negan that happy, his grin so large it threatened to break his face in two, some of the initial panic ebbed away. There was still apprehension. After all, it was the freaking zombie apocalypse, but you trusted Negan to keep you and your child safe. 

 

Now, with only about two weeks left, you were starting to panic once again. Sitting in your fortified mansion, you started pacing the halls, dusting the already clean antiques and furnishings that the maids had already cleaned the day before. It was just one of the things you did when you were nervous. With a hand on your swollen stomach you reached up to the toppermost shelf of the bookshelf and tried to get rid of the lung clogging dust. You had nearly knocked down an ancient chinese teapot when arms circled your waist and hot breath fanned on your neck. You instinctively leaned against the mystery man’s broad chest, a man who wasn’t a mystery to you at all, he was your husband. 

 

“Hey baby,” Negan whispered, you could feel the rumble of his words through your back and it made you smile, the deep timbre of his voice was always your weakness. You turned to face him and immediately leaned in to give him a long kiss. A problem had arose and he had needed to travel for a few days, leaving you alone and terribly lonely. He wasn’t due back until at least tomorrow and with your emotions on the frizz due to pregnancy you started crying, so happy that he got to come home early. 

 

“Oh c’mon don’t start crying,” He chuckled, rubbing your back softly as he tries to quell your blubbering. 

 

“I missed you so much,” you sniffled out once you stopped shedding tears. It was true, you had missed him a lot, but even in your post bipolar state you knew you had overreacted. 

 

“I missed you too sweetpea,” he said. With a smile he leaned down until he was eye level with your belly. “And I missed you too little miss Gia Rose” 

 

You smiled even bigger and ran a hand through his thick brown hair. When he got back up to eye level he kissed you again sweetly but kept a hand stroking your stomach. Truth be told, he have seemed scary to others, but on the inside he was a big old softy in a harsh new world. 

 

“You know it could be a boy Negan, a little Mr. Samuel Dean,” you reminded him. The both of you had agreed to wait to know the gender of the baby, it was a wish you had had since you were a little girl and thankfully Negan had conceded once you started begging, he just couldn’t say no to you. 

 

“Nah I know it’s a girl, guess you could call it father’s intuition,” You just smiled and shook your head. Your smile faded once the fears of the outside world crept back into your mind. Negan was able to keep you safe now, but that wasn’t a guarantee. What if his so called followers decided he wasn’t so charming after all and killed him? Or a rogue biter that no one saw? So many possibilities and chances for him to die. You don’t know what you would do in a world without Negan, the thought was unbearable. 

 

“Hey hey hey pretty lady, what’s wrong?” he asked, pulling your face to his chest and kissing the top of your head. 

 

“There’s so many things that we don’t know. You or I could die tomorrow,” you whispered, tears stinging your eyes once again. This time it wasn’t your outrages hormones provoking you, it was just the fear that was a permanent fixture in your life since the world went to shit. 

 

“You’re right, that’s why we gotta be happy right now baby. You are safe, I am safe, the baby is safe and that’s all that matter’s. We’ll deal with tomorrow, tomorrow. Okay?” he murmured, stroking your hair, it did little to ease your nerves but that was okay. You were just a bundle of worries, you guess it came from being an almost mom. Just then pain erupted in your lower abdomen, it was like a bullet piercing your organs but within the next 2 seconds it was gone. You gasped and crouched down out of shock. Negan quickly hooked his hands under your arms and kept you upright. 

 

“What’s wrong? What happened?” He asked frantically. You weren’t an idiot, you knew what it was, it just scared you to no end. 

 

“It’s just Braxton Hicks,” You gasped , still trying to catch your breath. “The doctor told us about this being a possibility,” Negan’s eyes widened almost comically and his body went stiff against your’s. 

 

“I’m fine Negan, this is normal.” You assure him once again and his posture relaxed a fraction, but not all the way. 

 

“We should go to the hospital anyways, they could be contractions.” He stated as he reached down and hooked his arms under your legs and picked you up. Why you couldn’t have just walked you didn’t know but the panicked look in his eyes kept you from making any objections; out loud at least. 

 

People were still milling around the sanctuary when you emerged from the house, even at the obscene hour and your cheeks tinged pink when they stopped to stare at you. It was bad enough that he was carrying you, but then he started barking orders and got the attention of basically everyone, it was going to be humiliating when you walk back and he has to explain that it was a false alarm. 

 

Just as you were stepping through the threshold to the doctor’s office another contraction lit your back in pain, making your entire body clench and your eyes squeeze shut on their own. You tried to breathe through the discomfort. You felt yourself being laid down on the stereotypical hospital bed and opened your eyes long enough to see Doctor Olenski standing over you. You breathed a sigh of relief as the pain passed and looked again at the doctor.

 

“Hello Mrs. (N/L/N), Negan tells me that you are having contractions?” He asked you, helping you get up into a sitting position. 

 

“Just Braxton Hicks doc, I’m not due for another two weeks.”

 

“Well we should check just in case, I’m just going to have you change into a hospital gown and then we’ll check if you are dialated at all. If not, then you can go home and the Braxton Hicks should end soon. If not, then I suggest dad here should go home and get the baby bag you prepared, sound good?” he said while setting a few medical instruments on the table. You simply nod, hoping that it wasn’t time yet, you weren’t ready. When he handed you the gown you wobbled off the table and Negan once again wraps his arms around your waist, helping lead you to the bathroom. 

 

You had just finished putting on the gown when another contraction hit you, you noticed that they were getting closer together but that was normal, right? You leaned over the sink and gasped as you felt a rush of hot liquid fall down your legs. It wasn’t Braxton Hicks, you were going into labor. 

 

“Negan!” you yelled, he had stayed outside the door in case you needed help and was in the bathroom in a second, he froze once again when he saw the clear pool on the floor between your legs and you swear you saw fear flash in his eyes before a smile lit up his face. 

 

“So… not Braxton Hicks,” he chuckled. You sent him what was supposed to be a death glare when another contraction ricocheted through your stomach. You let out a deep groan and nearly dropped to the floor, the pain was more intense than the previous one. Negan ran over and brought you back to the doctor who was all ready to go. You sent him a questioning glance, how did he know?

 

He shrugged, “I had a feeling,” 

 

12 hours later and many many feelings of dying, two twins were born in the sanctuary. Little Gia Rose had come first, Negan had started laughing and he didn’t have to say it, but his face screamed “I told you so,” You had been beyond exhausted when the doctor said to push once again, that there was another baby that had yet to be born, and after only 3 more pushes Samuel Dean was brought into the world as well. 

 

So there you were, Samuel was still getting washed up while Negan held Gia against his chest, looking more content and happy than you had seen him in weeks. Doctor Olenski had the nurse bring you over Sammy, who was swaddled in a soft blue blanket. Sweat was stilling coming off you in rivulets but you were happy. Moving the blanket out his face you kissed the top of Sam’s head, reveling in the feeling of finally having one of your babies in your arms. Negan made his way back to you and carefully set Gia in your other arm, kissing your forehead softly. 

 

“I love you, sweetheart. And our little miracles,” he sighed as he leaned his head on yours. 

 

“We love you too Negan,”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr!
> 
> Imagines-Oneshots-Galore


End file.
